Charles Martinet
Charles Martinet (pronounced mar-tin-AY), born September 17, 1955 in San Jose, California, is the prominent voice actor of the Mario games. He plays the major characters Mario and Luigi, their baby counterparts, Wario and Waluigi, and Toadsworth; as well as minor characters such as Wart. Martinet plays the vast majority of the male characters in the Mario series. The Internet Movie Database attributes over 70 works to Martinet in total. Martinet's first job voicing Mario began in 1994, when he would have motion sensors hooked to his face, which would interpret his facial movements to a computer-generated Mario head on a screen. Martinet would watch those passing by the screen through a surveillance camera and could talk to them, as Mario. This was used rather often by Nintendo when attending trade shows. An altered form of Mario In Real Time (MIRT) appeared in 1995's Mario's FUNdamentals, with Martinet's voice, though most consider Mario's voice debut to be Super Mario 64 in 1996. Voices *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Waluigi *Metal Mario (Mario Kart 7) *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Wart (Super Mario Advance) *Donkey Kong (Mario Kart 64) *Toadsworth *Shadow Mario (Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour) *Mouser (Super Mario Advance) *Baby Wario (Yoshi's Island DS) *Clawgrip (Super Mario Advance) *Tryclyde (Super Mario Advance) Roles * Mario's FUNdamentals ''(1995) - Mario and Luigi * ''Super Mario 64 ''(1996) - Mario * ''Mario Kart 64 ''(1996) - Mario, Luigi, Wario and Donkey Kong * ''Mario Party ''(1998) - Mario and Donkey Kong * ''Super Smash Bros. (1999) - Mario and Luigi * Mario Golf ''(1999) - Mario, Luigi, Wario and Donkey Kong * ''Mario Party 2 (1999) - Mario and Donkey Kong * Mario Tennis (2000) - Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Baby Mario and Donkey Kong * Mario Party 3 ''(2001) - Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi and Donkey Kong * ''Wario Land 4 (2001) - Wario * Super Mario Advance (2001) - Mario, Luigi, Wart, Clawgrip, Tryclyde, Fryguy, Mouser * Luigi's Mansion (2001) - Mario and Luigi * Super Smash Bros. Melee (2001) - Mario, Luigi and Dr. Mario * Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 ''(2002) - Mario and Luigi * ''Wario World ''(2002) - Wario * ''Super Mario Sunshine (2002) - Mario, Toadsworth and some Piantas * Mario Party 4 (2002) - Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi and Donkey Kong * WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! ''(2003) - Wario'' * Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour ''(2003) - ''Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi * History and Story It was a long time ago when Lou Albano left the job, Martinet and his friend were at a beach, his friend asked him if he could just get a good job as an oppose to a string of minor ones. He applied to Nintendo, and started making his own voice for Mario. However, Nintendo was appalled at the fact that the voice was evil, and hurt the ears of several members. Nintendo gave Martinet one reprieve only and denounced him that it should be iconic and friendly, as their target market was children. Martinet spoke in the voice of Mario for 25 minutes flat thinking of things straight from the top of his head. Nintendo was impressed and chose him. Trivia *Nintendo was so impressed with Martinet that they had a television screen in which people can talk to Mario, and at the back Martinet is voicing him. *Martinet gave a mysterious note on Twitter: Links *Charles Martinet's Facebook Category:Voice Actors Category:Stubs